A modular work table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,412 issued Jul. 17, 1990 to H. S. Engel which discloses table tops with corners removed and attached to triangular shape supports. These supports extend if desired upwardly beyond the table supporting surface.
In G. E. Doty U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,012 issued Jul. 1, 1952 there is illustrated a table construction where the tops are reversible and have legs that attach to the table by plates recessed into the table surface. The plates for connecting the legs to the table top may be square, rectangular, circular or the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide various geometrically shaped work table panels, table legs and connecting plates inter-related with one another so that the panels can be detachably interconnected one to another, in various arrangements as desired, in abutting relation by the legs and plates where the plates overlap adjoining panels and are detachably connected to the legs.